


Play It Cool

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He is simply one hell of a flirt, Typically another University AU which I am a sucker for, implied Sebastian/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner
Summary: First day back into university after break has you stressed out. Ciel forgets his lunch and Sebastian hits on you. What more could come your way?





	Play It Cool

You kept on a straight face as you brush through the school’s bustling hallways. Mondays were always crowded in the paths you took and with every year, more freshmen pack the halls more. This year, you were a junior in college. You could remember your freshman year at an instant because it was so cringy and embarrassing. No matter how hard you try to push the memories aside, it always comes back to haunt you while lying in bed.

As soon as you came out of the crowd unscathed, you turn a corner and there lies a stairwell that had a couple making out. Shuddering, you make your way up the stairs to the second floor. It was half an hour until class started, but you wanted to head over to the drama club where your close friend, Ciel Phantomhive, was in. He had forgot his lunch on the kitchen counter again.

You made your way with ease and scanned the unknown halls once more. There were parts of the hallway that were unfamiliar so you took a double take. You had a brief idea on where the club was but had no idea what classroom it took place in. All there was were some students coming in and out of classrooms. Exhaling, you approach one of the students that came out.

There was a male with raven black hair and porcelain-like skin. He dons a black button down shirt with dark blue vertical stripes except the collar, black trousers, and black dress shoes. He also had a fake rose in between his nimble fingers clad with white gloves, twirling the stem around. He was leaning against the wall, talking to one of whom you assume is a friend. You raise a brow at his choice of clothing, coming to a conclusion that he might be a rich kid or a wannabe.

Once the friend bids him goodbye, you decide to ask him. Without ease, you stop at a great distance. “Excuse me, do you know where the drama club room is?” The one with the nice dark clothing kicks himself off the wall and comes close to you. However, you were not fazed whatsoever by his actions. By a closer look, his eyes were blood red and very entrancing. “I am in a hurry, thank you.” You slowly got irritated. You then sigh hopelessly. “You know what, I will find it myself.”

You walk a few steps forward before the mysterious man grabbed your wrist. “My, my. What such ill manners you have.” He purrs, voice as smooth as velvet. You roll your eyes at his attitude. He simply points at a door not too far from where they were standing. “The room you are looking for is right there.”

You snatch your wrist away from him, giving him a curt nod. “I appreciate your cooperation.” You then stalked away from the student with clear irritation radiating off of you. You were not here to play games nor to flirt around. You remembered the last time you had a lover and it ended on rough terms. Your throat tightened up and almost let out tears on the spot.

“No, I will not allow myself to hurt again.” You constantly remind yourself, distracting your mind from the bad memories that wants to resurface. Though it did happen recently, you shut yourself out from people who got too close to you. You fell into a great depression for a month, but collected yourself at the next. It was hard to cope with, knowing that you did love him and it changed your entire life. You did not want to repeat the same mistakes, so here you are, trying to be less social—Ciel is an exception.

Before you know it, you were already at the door of the drama club. Taking a deep breath, you pull open the wooden door to reveal a dimly lit area with students in costume. It seemed like they were doing dress rehearsals for an original play today, as you heard Ciel talk about it. Looking around, you spot the bluenette with his quite obvious hair and costume in the corner of the room.

Your grip on the lunchbag tightened as you calmly sauntered over to where he stood. “Ciel.” You create eye contact with his cerulean orbs and he flinches in response. You then held up the bag with a raised brow. “You forgot your lunch for the second time.”

Ciel briskly walks over to gather his loving friend into his arms. “Thank you, sweet flower. I do not know what I would do without you.” He chuckles, swaying you side to side. He was more than happy to see you step foot in the drama club where all the students could see you. He was hoping that he would show you off one day without any reason. To him, you are the best friend and sister he could ever have.

You grimace at his actions and mutters, “You are a senior, you should be a good role model for the underclassmen.” You could feel all eyes on your back as Ciel continued to smother you with affection in a weirdly matter. “I need to head to class so go do whatever with your Hamlet stuff.”

Ciel pulls away, faking a sob. “Ouch.” He placed a palm to his heart as he innocently looks at you. “That hit me hard in the heart.” The club members peered over and snickered at him. Though he looks stoic, Ciel is actually a humorous person.

Sighing for the nth time, you pat his shoulder awkwardly as you stare at the rest of the members. It was time to leave since all eyes were focused on you, not liking being the center of attention.

“I’ll get going. I’ll see you during lunch.” you mutter, moving quickly out of the room. Shutting the door, you came in contact with the student from before and flashes of irritation came back. A smirk crawls up the corners of his lips as his eyes scan your face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the beautiful kitten again."

You were not having any bullshit today.


End file.
